


Swordplay

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was already having enormous trouble with this heat cycle, what was he going to do when he ran into his frustratingly handsome rival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick one shot to satisfy your obscure pairing needs.

 

Bumblebee pushed his way through the forest growth with a tad bit more aggression than was needed, splintering more than a few trees in his path as he made his way to no particular destination. His goal had been exercise with the intent to work out the excess charge in his systems, but unfortunately all it seemed to be doing was revving him up further. He could almost see the tiny arcs of energy that he felt tingling under his metal, making him quiver with a need for something he dared not give himself. 

Pushing into a clearing, he looked to the starry sky and took a few breaths of cool air to clear his helm. He was the leader, and he couldn't exactly trust himself to fulfill his duties in his current condition. His team depended on him, and he owed it to them to do whatever it took to clear his systems quickly and responsibly. Maybe some rigorous off road training would adequately exhaust him... It wasn't like he had the freedom to be picky about his options.

Transforming into his vehicle mode, Bumblebee continued straight through the clearing and into a more broadly spaced grove of trees. The drive would be hard and rigorous, ideally just the thing he needed to work himself until there wasn't energy to spare on frivolous physical desires. Gunning his engines, he was entirely ready for the most exhausting self imposed training session he'd ever given himself. 

Right up until a giant beetle dropped from the sky, hooked a horn under him and flipped him right back into the clearing. 

Transforming just in time to land on his back, Bumblebee went quickly into battle mode and moved back as far as he could to gain distance, getting on his feet and grabbing his weapon in perfect sync. Assuming a defensive stance with his staff, he watched as the giant purple insect approached calmly from the shadows and transformed into its bipedal mode, leaving him staring at an all too familiar smirk.

"Saberhorn."

The other mech drew his sword with an air of polite grace, as if he was meeting an esteemed colleague instead of a mortal enemy. 

"The one and only. So pleased that you remember, Bumblebee. We had such little time to share formalities at our last encounter." Saberhorn said, pointing his blade and twirling the tip in what could only be interpreted as a taunt. Bumblebee held out the bladed tip of his staff, not in much of a mood or in good condition to be fighting another bot by himself. But calling for backup that would take a good half hour to arrive didn't seem like much of an option either.

"Hope you enjoyed it. Because this will be our last."

Both mechs charged and met in the center, blades meeting in a flash of sparks that quickly became a fireworks show amidst the quickly colliding weapons. They moved in a circle around each other, both getting a read on strategy as they acclimated themselves to the others style and mannerisms. Admittedly, Bee was having a harder time focusing than he wanted to admit as Saberhorn treated the fight like a mild warm up.

"I always enjoy a good match with a sporting opponent." the former pirate informed him, keeping one arm behind him as he dueled in what almost appeared to be a taunt. 

"I told you before... I'm not here for sport!" Bumblebee snarled, adding more weight to his stabs and slices. Few things got him angrier than being mocked or belittled by an opponent, pathetic as that may have been for his experience. But the calm smile that Saberhorn wore wasn't helping his mood, and neither did his almost idle chat as they continued fighting. 

"Perhaps not, but I certainly see no harm in a little exercise between skilled duelists."

"You tried to kill my cadet. You tried to _smelt_  me!" he snarled, going for a far more severe blow to the other mechs helm.

With a smooth twist of his form, Saberhorn deflected the blow along the bladed tip of his helm, shrugging his shoulders idly as he forcefully brought Bees blade back down to sparring level to continue the previous pace of their match.

"Orders from my superior to deal with any resistance. But fear not lad, I'm under no such restrictions at the moment."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course not, why should you be? I can see you've had some top notch battle training." Saberhorn said, this time openly teasing him as he thrust his blade in to slap the flat against his helm. Snarling at the taunt, Bumblebee came in harder and faster, the excess energy in his systems giving him momentum but also clouding his thinking. The purple mech purposefully looked away from the battle as he spoke, blocking and attacking successfully without any need to observe. "Yes, I took the time to meditate on our previous match and break down your strategy. Quite a mix of styles in your approach I must say. Very original."

"I'm not-"

"Classic civil war freestyle elements built upon a foundation of basic Autobot wartime training..." Saberhorn interrupted, delivering another slap with his blade as punishment for interrupting. "Combined with modern weapons practice and a touch of elite gaurd defense philosophy. Truly a fascinating mixture and a treat to spar with. Though I must admit, dear rival..."

In a blinding flash, he drew his other blade and hooked both beneath Bumblebees staff, lifting it high and nearly disarming him as he leaned in to deliver some advice in what could almost be called a purr.

"You're a tad bit sloppy today."

Bumblebee snarled and quivered with rage, coolant starting to drip down his forehelm as his body worked without a care for saving energy. He was already compromised enough without giving in to rage, but he was already far too gone to care. "Would you just shut up and fight me?!"

"I see no reason why we cannot spar and have some pleasant discourse." Saberhorn replied while letting him go. Bumblebee came in with nothing but hard, fast swipes this time, his attacks forming such an obvious pattern that his enemy needed only smooth sidesteps to avoid them.

"Though I must admit lad... I'm curious as to why your performance is suffering. Have you been damaged?"

Bumblebee stabbed in and hit nothing but an unfortunate tree when Saberhorn dodged, his weapon burying itself deep into the wood and leaving him tugging desperately to free it. Saberhorn stood idly to the side, tapping his sword in thought as he surveyed the other mech with near genuine curiosity. 

"Suffering from an unfortunate illness, perhaps?"

Bumblebee pulled his weapon free and swung it around in an arc, crying out in rage at being so utterly disregarded that the other mech wouldn't even strike at his most vulnerable. Saberhorn blocked the blow and sent a fresh shower of sparks across them both, pausing for only an instant to eye up his panting opponent before speaking again. 

"Or... hold on a moment lad."

Bumblebee barely had time to gasp when the other mech shoved him backward against the same tree he'd impaled, using both blades to pin his staff horizontal across his throat and leave his arms uselessly pushing against a weight they couldn't overcome at their current angle. Bumblebee felt real fear in that moment, and also something else fluttering up from his gut that he didn't dare recognize. The taller mech eyed him up from his dominant position, smirking with intent that even the most perceptive bot couldn't truly comprehend. 

Without warning, the purple mech leaned in an tilted his helm to bring their faces together, pausing just short of connecting and letting their optics lock. Bumblebee felt something snap inside of him. He knew immediately what the other mech was doing, what he was offering, and despite all common sense he felt to repulsion. The energy he'd tried to burn came back without missing a beat and made him do what he'd been wanting to anyone willing all day. He willingly closed the distance and brought their lips together, groaning quite softly and closing his optics as the contact sent a molten hot jolt all the way through his body and left him quivering in total submission. 

Far too soon, Saberhorn pulled back and slid his glossa over his lips, thinking for only a moment before announcing his final diagnosis.

"A heat cycle. I really should have known."

In a flash, he withdrew and let Bumblebee fall to one knee, fluttering his wings smugly as he twirled his blade.

"You should have spoken up sooner Bumblebee. It's poor sport to fight a disabled adversary."

Bee shook his helm to clear it, wrestling back control now that the other mech wasn't so intoxiacatingly close. Shuddering, he got back on his feet and resumed a shaky defensive stance.

"Not... I'm still going to beat you."

"Such bravado." Saberhorn praised, taking on a far more postured pose. "If you insist, I'll do my best to humor you."

They were back to an even more one sided battle at that insult, with Bumblebee running on nothing but rage. His mind wasn't anywhere near as focused as it'd need to be for him to hold his ground, let alone win, and it wasn't helping that he wanted so badly to do anything other than fight. His optics kept betraying his head as they eyed up his enemy's striking form instead of looking for weak points, flowing over the swordmechs graceful proportions. Primus, he was flawless.... so powerful and yet so smooth, with graceful wings that let him glide rather than walk... What would such a mech be like in a different circumstance? Oh he could almost feel it now, the weight of a much larger, more experienced bot on top of him, pushing him into the ground as he-

Thwap! 

The flat of Saberhorns blade sent him stumbling back and into reality, his helm aching from the hit and his mind rattling. The battling needs inside of him were almost making him ill. How much longer could he keep this up? Saberhorn was just toying with him now, calmly batting away his sloppy attacks as if he was no more threatening than a sparkling. What he hated even more was the smug smile of satisfaction the other mech wore the entire time, and how much it was weakening his already shaky knees...

"Truly Bumblebee, it's such a displeasure to see so fine a combatant struggling as you are." Saberhorn said, sounding borderline genuine. Fluttering his wings, he moved behind Bumblebee in a purple blur, forgoing combat strategy to tease his rival. In a perfectly timed maneuver, he pushed himself against the other mechs back, letting his free hand brush against his cheek. Delighting in the beautiful shudder that ensued, he pulled away just as Bumblebee regained himself, jumping back with ease to avoid the broad strike that came for his head. Smiling into the glare that greeted him, he continued teasing. "I've half a mind to assist you, if you'd be willing to allow me "

"I don't need..." Bumblebee rasped out what he could before fading out, the pause allowing the full weight of his exhaustion to catch up to him. Ventilating hard and fast, he put a hand on his knee to keep from falling, the other barely keeping a hold of his weapon. He'd never felt desire so aching and raw in his entire life, and especially not in such a vulnerable state and directed at such a forbidden target. He could feel his valve leaking beneath the cover of his panel, the warm lubricants threatening to overflow and start oozing down his thighs. Why did he want this so badly? Even when one considered his heat cycle, he shouldn't have been so desperate, and the cycle alone couldn't explain why he wanted this so badly with this particular mech...

Deciding that his former adversary needed a little coaxing, Saberhorn flicked his blade at the perfect angle and sent Bumblebees staff flying to the edge of the clearing. The yellow mech staggered upright in surprise and barley had time to even attempt an unarmed defense before Saberhorn made his move. Sheathing his blade, he charged forward and used his greater weight to overpower the smallervmech and pin him back against a tree, taking both of Bees wrists in one hand and pinning them above their helms. He took but a moment to marvel in the others surprise before stroking a smooth servo over his faceplate, letting his dexterous digits stop at the bottom to cup his chin and tilt his helm upwards. 

"All I need is a yes, dear rival."

Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut tight as he tried and failed to cling to what remained of his resistance. No bot could handle fighting forever, and this was his limit. The other mech was so close, and his scent was so inviting, his digits were so smooth, his mannerisms so enticing... 

Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore. He broke.

The yellow mech opened his panel with a shaky sigh, his voice box only able to rasp out a single word as he submitted himself entirely. "Please..."

"There's a good lad." Saberhorn praised. Keeping his hold for just a little longer, he pulled the shorter mechs chin up for a kiss, loving how immediately the once adamant mech melted into the touch. He released Bumblebees wrists and set to work immediately, as well versed and masterful in this activity as he was in fencing and in his opinion, just as skilled.

Bumblebee wasn't prepared for the energy with which he was pulled into the other mech, or the passion he felt from the servos that began to wander all over his frame. Smooth, well manicured digits slid over his metal with a level of reverence that was typically reserved for bonded mates, the rounded tips finding time to pause and worship every last inch of the former scouts dinged up yellow armor. Nearly overwhelmed by the attention, he leaned in more fully to the stronger mech, looping his arms about his neck so that they could be even closer. Saberhorn registered the move and returned it, cupping his hands under the others aft and lifting him off the ground, smirking into their ongoing kiss as Bumblebee replied by wrapping his legs firmly about his waist. Not one to let such desire burn unchecked, he moved them further into the clearing and settled slowly onto his knees, keeping his prize firmly held to his chest as he lowered them both horizontal to the earth. Bumblebee registered the position change and groaned with need, arching his hips upward in search of the touch he needed.

"Saber..." he gasped, letting a whine slip past his guard. Saberhorn tut tutted in discipline as he lifted himself off the other mech, kneeling over him and pumping his wings in pride. 

"All good things in time, dear rival. First I'll need to ensure that you are adequately prepared..."

Bumblebee didn't really need a translation as Saberhorn began easing his way down his front, pausing every other click to kiss or admire some small part of his body. In spite of the circumstances, the attention and compliments actually bordered on charming.

"You have exquisite proportions Bumblebee, if I may say." Saberhorn praised, sliding appreciative digits across the broad, panting chest before him. "So thick and powerful... no wonder you're able to block my blows." Bumblebee keened and arched into the sweet touches, having expected anything but such wonderful attention from his former adversary. He was still covered in fat beads of coolant from the previous exercise, but now he was sweating anew at the heat building up in his aching body.

"And yet... such a slender, shapely waist... excellent for swift maneuvers." Saberhorn continued, sliding his digits over the mechs tiny hips. Settling a kiss on Bumblebees pristine abdominal plating, he cupped his hands under his thighs and lifted his lower half into the air, cautiously moving his head down to the mechs pining valve. Bumblebee tore his fingers into the dirt, leaving deep scars in the earth as he pushed his hips upward to try and force his valve into the others mouth.

"Saberhorn... please... I can't-"

"Just a little longer Bumblebee, no need to fret." Saberhorn soothed. "I like to take my time and admire." Kissing his way down to the fork of his legs, he paused to survey the object of his affections, smiling in appreciation at the valve that greeted him so enthusiastically. The puffy lips were swollen and gaping in welcome for anything that might quell their need, and the perfectly lovely node atop was glowing and erect in need for attention. Unable to deny something so desperate for his care, Saberhorn dropped his glossa downward and gave the valve a long, single swipe of warm up, chuckling at the immediate groan of delight he received in return.

At that, he set to work in a skillful pattern, swirling his glossa about the valves lips and darting it upward to the node every other click. Even more lubricants poured forth at the attention, the inner valves walls clamping with such vigor that he could feel them just as strongly as if he were inside. 

"I say Bumblebee, I must admire this enthusiasm." he praised between licks, using the pause to wipe some excess dribble off his chin. Returning to work, he continued to purr sweet praises into the mechs weeping valve, timing his compliments so that his gentle hums would only increase the pleasure for his partner. "Such a tight and coiled valve... I haven't seen it's equal in ages. And with so pleasing an aroma..."

Bumblebee wasn't really coherent enough to understand the praises being showered on him as he was eaten out, but the love and care Saberhorn was putting into the work was helping to make it very clear what he meant. The yellow mech was a groaning mess for the world to see as his aching body got a touch of what it desired, his fingers having scoured deep holes into the earth and now desperately groping for a new handhold. Feeling the sweet coil of an overload tightening in his belly, Bumblebee sat up and grabbed hold of the Saberhorns namesake horn, curling up tight as the tension threatened to burst free. 

Though he ordinarily hated having his horn handled, Saberhorn could only chuckle at the others enthusiasm as he felt a well needed overload draw near beneath his glossa. Eager to prove his skills, the other mech took advantage of a free digit to probe upward into the impossibly slicked up valve, gliding right inside and straight into the swollen sweet spot on the upper wall. Bumblebee all but screamed at the touch, thrusting his hips with abandonment as his former rival teased and sucked him off the short distance that remained until completion. 

Normally withdrawn, Bumblebee opened his mouth and allowed his expressions to shift as they wanted when the coil inside of him broke free, sending waves of pleasure through his already quivering body. Saberhorn felt the other mech clamp so tightly about his digit that he knew removing it would be impossible. Surging with pride at the very vocal release, he made sure to keep his glossa firmly pressed on the swollen anterior node to maximize his partners pleasure, and to set him up for a treat in the immediate future. He counted each powerful throb from the inside of the mechs valve, relishing in the new rush of lubricants that dampened the earth beneath them and left his chin dripping.

Bumblebee found himself shaking like a leaf as he finally started to come spiraling back down to earth, his hips still thrusting a little as his valves throbs began to fade so that he could be left to enjoy the afterglow. Panting hard, he released his partners horn, only to grab it in a panic a moment later.

Saberhorn began his tactic anew without warning, sliding his glossa over the mechs valve and rubbing his digit jn a firm circle against the sweet spot inside. He'd recognized what the other mech was capable of the moment he'd gotten an eyeful of his valve, though it was likely Bumblebee had no idea what feats he could accomplish with a good partner who possesed the necessary skills. No matter, he'd be finding out soon enough. 

"S-Saber?!? I already... What are you-what are yoooaaaahhhh!!" 

Bumblebee could only cry out as his body was sent on a complete retake of what he'd just experienced, his valve squeezing tight once more as an overload started up without warning and took him entirely by surprise. This time he was unprepared and it hit him like a wall, sending him tumbling on his back as he thrusted helplessly into Saberhorns mouth and submitted himself to the pleasure. Each throb that went through his already tender valve was like a bolt of pure pleasure, sending him soaring to new peaks that overwhelmed him to the point of tears.

Saberhorn knew his work was done for the moment when Bumblebee released his horn and collapsed back into a panting, immobile heap on the earth, his legs spread wide without a care as to who might see. Wiping the sticky mess from his chin, he sat up on his knees and admired the beautiful sight stretched out before him. Bumblebee was pristine in his current position, his body free of all tension and his armor glistening as he lay in absolute, quivering exhaustion, his desires temporarily sated. Sighing to himself in appreciation for his good work, he moved forward and lifted the limp mech into his waiting arms, hugging him close and settling him comfortably in his lap.

"It's been some time since I met a bot capable of a double overload. I always forget what a treat it is to watch." he said as Bumblebee caught his breath and stirred in his arms.

"I've... never..."

"Experienced such a thing? My dear rival, you've simply never been with the proper mech." he assured, letting Bumblebee nuzzle his helm against his neck cables. "And I assure you, that will most certainly not be the only thing I teach you."

"I need some time..."

"Your valve needs time. Your spike, on the other hand..." he left the sentence hanging and dropped a hand between them, sliding a single digit along the seams of his still trembling rivals array. 

"You want me to... do you?" Bumblebee asked, far from eloquent in his exhuasted confusion. Saberhorn only chuckled and shook his helm, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on the others crest.

"Nothing of the sort, dear boy. Just relax and allow me to demonstrate." 

With that, he pulled them a little ways apart and stuck a hand back between them, rubbing his digits over the ideal spot on the other mechs armor. The reaction was instantaneous, the plating snapped back and a very eager spike swung upwards, sliding right into his waiting hand. Saberhorn hummed in satisfaction, feeling out the length and girth of the offered appendage with a touch more enthusiasm than what was warranted. Bumblebee shivered at the touch and whimpered far too loudly for his own comfort, not having felt a foreign hand on his spike for some time.

"Such a responsive member." Saberhorn praised with a few teasing pumps, relishing in the echoing throbs that followed. "Even if it's a touch less impressive than yours truly..."

Opening his own panel after finishing the introduction, he let his own spike rise up and stand vertical beside Bumblebees, smirking with pride at how his length stretched above his partners, the girth swelling wide enough to full encompass the others mech and then some. He wasn't petty, but he did admit to finding joy jn being the larger bot of the two. Dropping both hands down, he encircled their shared girth and gave a squeeze, delighting in how Bumblebee twitched with surprise and then pushed himself into the touch. 

For his part, the younger mech had never had his spike contact with anothers like this. Side by side, he could feel the heat from the other mech, along with the rhythmic throbs of excitement that sent tingles through his own member. 

It got even better when Saberhorn started to pump, massaging his broad palms over both of their lengths in dual masturbation and a handjob. Bumblebee groaned shamelessly at the wonderful attention, the mechs nimble hands hitting all of the right spots and the added friction of the other spike delighting him with its warmth and throbs.

"You make such delightful faces when pleasured, lad." Saberhorn praised, somehow keeping his voice even in spite of his mutual pleasure. He was actually performing a fair amount of self control at the moment in addition to his ministrations. This wasn't the last activity he had in mind to help quell the other mechs heat cycle. No, he knew just how much it was going to take to satisfy his partner, and like every true gentlebot, he wouldn't dare overload until the job was done. Granted it would take considerable self control and likely put him through a good deal of aches and discomfort, but he was more than ready to meet the task head on.

Although the site of a moaning Bumblebee sitting before him wasn't making his job any easier. 

"You're throbbing quite powerfully for such a small mech. I assume I'm correct in stating it's been some time since you were able to take care of things?"

Bumblebee only bit his lip and thrusted eagerly into the attention, too far gone to even muster a reply for the mech giving him such wonderful sensations.

"I imagine you'll release a considerable flow when the time finally comes. Perhaps you'll have enough for me to sample a taste?"

Bumblebee whimpered helplessly, nothing more than putty in the others hands as a sweet coil began to tighten in his lower hips.

"What if in told you I'd be delighted if you could do that for me? Nay, what if ordered you to?" Saberhorn purred. The saucy talk wasn't just for fun. He knew he could save himself a little pain if Bumblebee overloaded sooner, and the exhuasted leader clearly loved being ordered around. 

"I want you to come with enough force to cover us both. I need to see just how much you enjoy what I'm giving you."

Bumblebee felt himself reeling with pleasure as his spike swelled and throbbed against the others member, a long overdue overload building hard and fast at the eloquent swordsmans oh so enticing commands. He'd be gone in moments. Primus, he could feel himself already approaching that steep edge...

"You're going to do it as soon as I command. You'll finish and let the whole world know who owns you. You'll come with enough energy that I'll be able to taste transfluid just by holding forth my glossa. Do you understand?"

Bumblebee was gone. His mind nothing but a swirl that echoed the mechs sweet orders again and again. His spike ached from the tension that was building in the moments that led up to release. Primus, it felt like something was going to burst. He was teetering closer, closer, closer...

"Now!"

His optics snapped open as his body obeyed without hesitation,  something going firm in his lower body and snapping the coil that had been wound so tight. He nearly cried as his whole body was filled not only with pleasure, but relief. Weeks of unattended pressure was released in one blissful overload, his spike throbbing hard to release a more than generous flow of transfluid.

The sheer amount of muscle and will power Saberhorn had to apply to holding off his overload was rewarded the instant he witnessed the other mech going over the edge. A literal fountain of transfluid squirted out with each throb, gushing up between them in hot threads that covered both of their chests in a beautiful, gooey mess. Just as he'd desired, Saberhorn needed only open his mouth as a particularly high spurt hit him clear across the jaw, letting him taste the hot, tangy fruits of his labor. 

"Good show!" he praised with enthusiasm, watching as the overload faded down into weak spurts that just oozed transfluid in warm rivulets down both of their spikes. Shuddering at the delightful sensation, he continued to support his partner as he came back down to earth, the poor mechs whole form shaking from the force of the release. Chuckling at the sight, he lifted Bumblebees chin to make contact with his coolant dripping face. "Am I not performing to your satisfaction?" Bumblebee could only blink and ventilate hard for a few moments more, but when he finally spoke Saberhorn found himself quite surprised. 

"You didn't... didn't finish..."

"Ah lad..." Saberhorn sighed, admittedly impressed by the observation and thankful for the consideration. "A gentlebot is always the very last to overload. I'll not allow myself to be satisfied until you are."

"But I can't... my valve isn't ready... and my spike... I'm too tired..."

"Shh." he silenced, putting a hand on the others lips. "No need to fret. I'm already quite prepared for our final round."

"How?"

"I'd recommend getting on your hands and knees."

Rattled as he was, Bumblebee still understood the proposition immediately. Gulping down a worried whimper, he immediately tensed in the other mechs grasp, tightening his valve without realizing it.

"I-I don't... I've never... never..."

"You're quite endearing when you're flustered." Saberhorn teased, twirling his digit over the other mechs still transfluid covered chest. "I assure you that I will not let this be anything but pleasureful... though I imagine you already know that." Leaning in, he tilted the other mechs chin upward so that their optics would meet. "Yes... I can tell. You've fantasized about this, haven't you? Something so taboo; a pure, model autobot being taken from behind. So forbidden... and yet that's why you pine for it. How salacious..."

Bumblebee felt the words awaken something he didn't know was inside him. He was indeed afraid of trying something so different and unknown. And yet... it was something he wanted at the same time. To have another bot call all the shots, to lose himself in something so taboo. He always had to be the role model autobot, why couldn't he have this?

"It comes down to your decision, dear Bumblebee." Saberhorn said, but the others expression had long since revealed his answer. 

With a nod, Bumblebee allowed himself to be lifted off the others lap, their parting leaving a trail of transfluid on the earth beneath them. Saberhorn guided him with unexpected gentleness, easing him down and then turning him over onto his back. Quivering with still lingering exhaustion and nervous excitement, Bee lifted his haunches into the air at the others encouragement, his thighs trembling as eager servos felt up his presented aft.

Gentlebot though he may have been, even Saberhorn couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and eying up the prize that had awaited him. This was he'd wanted all along. The leader of the autobots on his knees, aft up and valves open for the taking, with a slight covering of lubricants and transfluid to complete the image. The ache for release in his needy spike was only making it even sweeter. Still, he'd vowed to see this through properly, and that's what he was going to do. 

Bumblebee took hold of the ground in tight fistfulls as his aft was spread by the larger mech, a kind of feral excitement bubbling up inside of him as he prepared for whatever was coming next. He wasn't in any real rush though. The gentle massage being worked into his behind was far from unpleasant...

Saberhorn went for the posterior valve with a single digit to start, gentle massaging the outer folds and enjoying the shaky sighs the touch illicited before he began to push inside. The groans that followed were quite different from their predecessors, consisting of an equal mix of pleasure and surprise at the entirely new experience. Grinning with unabashed enthusiasm, the swordsmaster withdrew his digit and scooped up a healthy amount of lubricants from Bees anterior valve and rubbed it into his already throbbing spike. Feeling primal excitement bubbling up in his own chassis, he set one hand on the others hips and the other on his spike for guidance. 

"Ready?" he asked, pressing his head against the waiting orifice. All fear forgotten in the wake of pleasure, Bumblebee only pushed himself backward to receive. Saberhorn needed no further convincing. With considerable self control, he eased himself inside in a single stroke, sliding in to the tight heat with a savoring sigh that was drowned out by the other mechs cry. In one go, he hit the sweet spot at the very back of the posterior valve, a tight bundle of sensors connected to the base of the spike. Judging by the immediate clench that followed, Bumblebee wholeheartedly approved. Withdrawing just as smoothly, he came in quicker the second time, and then repeated the action again, increasing his tempo a little more with every thrust. Soon he was at a comfortable pace, their hips colliding with every sheath and the smaller mech crying out at every pleasureful hit.

For his part, Bumblebee was already lost in the pleasure. No interface session had ever felt as rough or primal, and yet he was enjoying every last moment of it. Every last thrust had him seeing stars of ecstasy, and in no time he'd lost control of his voice box and was grunting and moaning in wild abandonment at every hit. There wasn't even any of the pain or discomfort he'd always been warned about, just pleasure and a sense of pressure that was pushing down on all the right places. Even with his considerable number of previous overloads, he still found himself developing the familiar coil of release in his hips. It felt considerably different from any he'd ever had before, but he knew the basic situation well enough to recognize what was coming.

Speaking of which, Saberhorn was actually putting a good amount of effort into ensuring he didn't go off. All the build up was making it very hard not to just let go and give himself the release he do desired, but honor and years of practice gave him the strength he needed to pull through. Not to mention the help he was receiving from the promise of the ecstasy that a shared overload would provide. How could he deny himself or his partner such a finale? The build up was satisfaction in itself though. Bumblebee had and was proving he was fantastically fun to interface with as well as spar, and he truly hoped they'd get to repeat this on another day.

"Saber..."

"Yes?"

"Harder... please..."

"As you wish..."

Feeling a few small beads of coolant collecting on his own armor, Saberhorn gladly did as he was asked and increased his tempo, slapping their hips firmly together with every thrust. Even he couldn't keep himself from moaning at the sweet friction and the near frenzied gasps of pleasure his ministrations earned him from the other mech, and in moments he had to fight hard as the coil of pleasure inside of him threatened to burst prematurely. Biting his lip, the mech tried the same strategy that had worked before, using the exertion in his voice to make it a touch more feral and exciting. 

"Bumblebee-"

"Saberhorn..." Bumblebee interrupted. "I'm... I'm going to..."

Taking that as his cue, the othet mech dropped down and slid a hand around to grope for the others node, knowing that he needed to wrap this up quickly. He found the lubricant covered bud in no time and started to rub in tight circles, clinging tightly to the othet mech beneath him with his free arm. He was working full time on synchronizing their climaxes now, doing everything in his power to guarantee the perfect finish to the perfect match. He could feel Bumblebee going tight around him, his lower anatomy going rigid as the final dam prepared to burst and leave him satisfied for good... Primus, just a little more... 

"Oooaahhh!!"

The cry of pleasure hit him the moment before the release did. He felt the walls of the other mechs valve clamp and the muscles of his spike contract in perfect sync as he experienced a rare double overload. Not needed any further invitation, Saberhorn finally allowed himself release and let the coil of his own overload spring free with a rather dramatic cry, his wings pumping high as the long overdue overload finally took him. Hot, pent up transfluids immediately filled the smaller mechs posterior valve, pouring forth in such considerable quality that they were overflowing and spurting out to dribble down the mechs backside in no time. The throbs of ecstasy seemed to flow between both of them as they purged the last bits of tension from their bodies in unison, with Bumblebee in particular finally feeling the final traces of his heat cycle fading away to leave him genuinely satisfied at last.

The pleasure faded in time and left truly contented exhaustion in its wake, leaving Saberhorn with just enough energy to withdraw and collapse beside his lover in the clearing. Both sat in utter silence save for heavy venting to try and cool their overworked frames. Coolants and transfluids on their armor attracted gentle drafts in the night air, and it was Saberhorn who managed to lift himself first to address the issue. Regaining his dignified composure, he removed a cleaning cloth from his subspace and set to work polishing away the stains of their little encounter, wanting to ensure he was presentable for his return back to base. In the time it took him to be satisfied with himself and sheath his now retracted spike away, Bumblebee didn't move an inch. Taking that as a job more than well done, he took some time to admire the dozing mech as he lay at peace beneath the stars, his panels still retracted without care and the fluids of their encounter still dripping from his armor. Sighing in true satisfaction, he took a fresh cloth from his subspace and slipped it within the other mechs fingers, standing on still shaky legs and retrieving his sword at a relaxed pace. Looking back over his shoulder one last time, he allowed himself a theatrical bow before transforming and disappearing into the night sky.

"Until we meet again, my dear Bumblebee..."

It was some time later that a deeply sleeping Bumblebee was quite rudely awoken from what was perhaps the most refreshing recharge of his life by an urgent beeping in his comm. Disoriented and grumbling, the half asleep mech answered in the most displeased tone he could manage.

" _What_!?"

"Sorry for the interruption, lieutenant Bumblebee.." a timid minicon voice answered back. "But you've been due back for several hours now. May I ask what's kept you? Do you require assistance?"

The events of the past few hours hit him like a brick. Now clear headed, the leader examined himself with a grimace, noting the now dry transfluid that seemed to be absolutely everywhere. He struggled with a reply until he felt something soft in his palm, and he looked to see a white cloth with purple accents resting in his hand. Sighing with the knowledge that he had a lot to contemplate, he answered simply.

"Nothing to worry about Fixit. Just... a little sword practice."


End file.
